In a usual tube-incorporated tire, if a tube gets a punctured wound caused by a nail or the like, air in the tube is leaked from the punctured wound through a small clearance between the tire and the tube and via a nipple bore in the rim to the outside and, the tire becomes flat.
Therefore, there is a conventionally known tube-incorporated tire including a liquid sealant which is previously injected in an appropriate amount for automatic emergence repairing of a puncture when the tube is punctured (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 58-74342).
In the above known tire, however, a capsule filled with the sealant is incorporated into the tube in forming the tube, and after the formation, the capsule is broken to charge the sealant into the tube. For this reason, when an external force is applied to break the capsule, not only the tube is prone to be damaged, but also the sealant may clog an air valve of the tube, and may clog a pressure gauge when an air pressure within the tube is measured.
To solve this problem, the inside of the tube may be divided into an air chamber filled with air, and a sealant chamber filled with the sealant, and the sealant may be charged directly into the sealant chamber without use of a capsule.